


Suds

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's trying to enjoy her shower in peace. Emma has something even <i>more</i> enjoyable in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash February](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+february), and for [Porn Battle XV](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/index.html), prompt "Regina Mills/Emma Swan - shower".

“Do you _mind_?” Regina says archly as the shower curtain whips open, all that wonderfully hot steam escaping as a gust of cold air rushes in to take its place.

“Not at all,” Emma replies, wearing nothing but a smirk, and Regina’s complaints die on her tongue at the sight of all that toned, naked flesh.

But she’s not one to make things easy, not one to just give in, especially where Emma’s concerned, so she turns back to the spray of warm water with a roll of her eyes. Carefully looking unimpressed as Emma steps into the shower beside her, tugging the curtain back into place.

“What’s the matter?” Regina asks, letting arrogance colour her voice. “Worried you won’t have enough hot water when I’m through? Not that I’m surprised, this place _is_ practically falling apart.”

Okay, so the apartment itself isn’t actually _that_ bad, but the fact that Emma shares it with Mary Margaret of all people means Regina feels the need to voice her distaste about it at every available opportunity.

“Yeah, that’s _exactly_ why I’m getting in the shower with you,” Emma shoots back, utterly deadpan. “To save on our water bill.”

And Regina’s not planning to let that slide, too used to getting the last word. But then Emma’s in front of her, water plastering her hair to her shoulders. Hands cup Regina’s face, and then Emma’s kissing her, droplets of water sliding down their faces to where their mouths are joined. Emma’s fingers move over her back, sliding a little over Regina’s wet skin, before they reach down to palm her ass, to squeeze and massage until Regina pushes up on her tiptoes and makes a quiet, hungry sound that bounces off the shower walls.

Emma pulls back to look at her, expression playful, and Regina grins, gets her hands on Emma’s shoulders and _pushes_. Urging her down, and Emma just goes with it, kneeling on the unforgiving shower floor, lips kissing a path down Regina’s chest and stomach as she goes.

Regina spreads her legs a little, stroking her fingers over Emma’s hair as she settles between her feet. And then Emma’s mouth is on her, sliding over her cunt, and the shower is warm but Emma’s mouth is so much _hotter_. 

Regina sighs, one hand bracing against the tiled wall, the other cupping the back of Emma’s head, urging her on.

Emma’s not one for lazy morning sex. She goes too hard and fast for that, but that’s exactly how Regina likes it. Emma’s tongue ripples against her, the very tip of it flicking over Regina’s clit, and her gasp sounds so _loud_ in such a small space. She rolls her hips into the touch, and Emma gets a grip on her hips but doesn’t try to stop her. 

She shifts a bit, sitting back on her haunches so she can mouth lower, so she can lick right down between Regina’s thighs, so her tongue can curl up and in. Flexing, thrusting sensation within her, and Regina groans, grips Emma’s hair tight in her hand. Licking her open, and just when Regina’s starting to feel it, starting to feel _close_ , Emma pulls back.

Regina hears the hiss of pain below her, but if Emma didn’t want her hair pulled that hard she shouldn’t have _stopped_.

But she relaxes her grip when Emma starts giving Regina her fingers, two pushing in slow but deeper than her tongue could get, rubbing all around. Emma’s mouth moves back to Regina’s clit, and her moans are growing louder now, more throaty and hurried. Fuck, so _good_ , Emma working her exactly how Regina likes it, and she can feel it building now, no stopping it, pleasure intense and lighting her up from the inside.

She pulses, spasms around Emma’s fingers, eyes tightly shut and the whole room spinning. Throws her head back to cry out, winds up with a mouthful of water instead, and Regina comes coughing and spluttering and cursing Emma’s name.

When she manages to wipe the water out of her eyes, Emma’s staring up at her and the bitch is actually _laughing_.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Regina hisses, eyes slitted and voice like ice.

“I don’t doubt it,” Emma leers, sultriness of her voice suggesting she’s already thought of all _sorts_ of ways for Regina to get even. All sorts of extremely interesting and delicious ways that Regina can’t wait to hear. “Now hurry up, you’re using up all the hot water.”


End file.
